


Trickster Hell

by LittleStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleStrider/pseuds/LittleStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trickster!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 2 months ago but it still sucks, thank you to fallingballs for helping with dialogue (mainly Roxy's)

Dirk floated atop of the bright green grass and let out a quiet sigh. He used his hand to comb through his dark hair and stared at the residue left on his hand, he’d have to redo his hair later.  
He glanced back up to see Roxy Lalonde floating around close by. He flew over to her and faked a smile.

DIRK: HEY ROXYYYYYYYY!!!

He let out a fake giggle.  
Roxy didn’t reply; she just picked at the cotton candy on her head.  
Dirk did his best not to frown as he went through his thoughts. He had to stop Roxy from being sad, and that meant doing something that hurt him on the inside.

DIRK: WANNA GET DRUNK????

He did his best to give her a big grin while saying that.  
He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her house. He quickly opened up the door and flew to her room. There were bottles of every type of alcohol. He picked up two bottles of beer and handed one to Roxy.  
She stared at the bottle before showing a small smile. She popped off the lid and took a giant swig. She grinned wildly at Dirk.

ROXY: DIIIIRK!!! <3 U GOTTA TRY THIS BEEER!! ITLL MAKE YOU STOP BEING A PISS BABY!! LOL!! ;)

Dirk brushed off the insult, clenched his teeth, and hesitantly moved the opening of the bottle to his lips. He tipped the bottle up and cringed as the warm liquid slid down his throat. He swallowed hard before forcing a weak smile.  
Roxy giggled and leaned on to his shoulder and took another drink. For every drink she took, she encouraged Dirk to do it with her.

ROXY: WOW dRIK YOU R THee BEST!!! THaKN 4 DRINkIN W/ ME!!!

DIRK: HAHA

DIRK: YOU FEELING BETTER???

ROXY: IM SO hAPPY LMAO I FEEL MUcH BE TER!!

ROXY: dUDE WE SHOUlD…wE SHOULD MAKE A ZLILLION BABIES RN LMOA!!

ROXY: WONK ;)

Roxy looked into his eyes, her face was extremely red and she was drooling. She brushed her hand over his chest and smiled. She forcefully pushed him onto his back and hiccupped.

DIRK: …

ROXY: ;)

Dirk felt bile rise in his throat; the drinks had taken their toll. He pushed Roxy off of his chest playfully and went full speed into her bathroom. He bent down to the toilet and waited for the inevitable.  
After vomiting he wiped his mouth with toilet paper and looked in the mirror. He had a flushed face and his hair was a mess. Golden locks were messily spread out at the part of his hair. 

DIRK: Shit.

He peeked out of the door to see if Roxy was waiting for him, she wasn’t. The door to her room showed her laying on the floor, sleeping.  
He swiftly flew through the front door and made his way to his house, attempting to dodge other tricksters. Dave was floating around silently, causing Dirk to stop.  
Dave wore a blank expression and was staring at the ground. His blue hair was starting to fade and blonde hair spread at the roots.

DIRK: Dav-

DIRK: … urg

DIRK: DAVE???

DAVE: … 

Dirk grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house with him. He pushed Dave into the bathroom and searched through the cabinet, pushing over bottles. Dave continued to look at the floor as Dirk closed the cabinet. In his hands were bottles of red and mint hair dye.  
He grabbed a chair and had Dave sit on the floor as he spread the mint-colored dye through the red-eyed boy’s hair. Once it was fully covered, he instructed Dave to sit still while he dyed his own hair.  
He applied the red dye into his hair while looking into the mirror and hummed quietly. Minutes past before someone finally spoke.

DAVE: what happened to bro

Dirk froze and turned to look at Dave.

DIRK: What?

DAVE: is this a pink shirt

DAVE: my hairs blue

DIRK: Mint.

DAVE: mint

DAVE: and your hairs red

DIRK: Yeah.

DIRK: Why aren’t you trickster?

DAVE: the fuck is that

DAVE: is that like some john shit

DAVE: am i supposed to be some chuckle fuck that pulls shitty ass pranks

DIRK: You’re supposed to be extremely happy and sound like THIS.

DAVE: what the fuck

DAVE: why are you making my hair green

DIRK: To protect you from them.

DAVE: what are you even talking about

DIRK: Just… look outside.

Dave peered out the window to see. John and Rose were close by, flying around and laughing.

JOHN: HAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!

ROSE: HAHAHHAH :)))))

DAVE: whys rose smiling like that

DIRK: She’s probably drunk. Most of them are.

DAVE: their clothes look like literal fucking garbage with sparkle and rainbow shit barfed all over it

DIRK: That’s how they all dress.

DIRK: They all wear “literal fucking garbage with sparkle and rainbow shit barfed all over it” clothes.

DAVE: why are you wearing it then

DIRK: If I don’t dress like them,

DIRK: I die.

Dave froze up and turned away from the window.

DAVE: what

DIRK: Those things.  
DIRK: They aren’t your friends. They’re gone.

DIRK: They don’t care if you ever were their friend.

DIRK: If you aren’t just like them, you’re dead.

DAVE: that sucks bro

Dirk tensed up quickly, Bro. He slid his hands down from his hair to his face, causing dye to cover his skin. He let out a sniffle and grabbed a towel.

DIRK: Fuck…

DAVE: you never answered my question

DAVE: wheres bro

DAVE: and dont give me some bullshit answer

DAVE: where is he

DIRK: …

DIRK: He’s dead.

DIRK: And,

DAVE: and

DIRK: And you killed him.

DAVE: shit

DAVE: why the hell would i kill bro

DAVE: bro and i were tight

DAVE: he was THE shit

DAVE: wheres the rest of them

DIRK: Them?

DAVE: roses mom

DAVE: johns dad

DAVE: jades creepy ass feral shit beast

DIRK: Dead.

DIRK: All of them were killed for not being like them.

DIRK: Rose, Roxy, Jane, and John killed their guardians.

DIRK: Jade killed Beq and Jake killed Halley.

DAVE: that means you killed someone

DIRK: I don’t know what you’re talking about.

DAVE: you killed your bro

DIRK: It was kill or be killed.

DAVE: how so

DAVE: he didnt have to be killed by your fruity ass

DIRK: Children of the guardians are forced to kill them if said guardian is not trickster.

DAVE: well that just makes perfect sense doesnt it

DIRK: Yes, actually.

DAVE: no

DAVE: you arent trickster

Dirk walked towards Dave and glared at him with fiery eyes. His bared his teeth and hissed out a reply.

DIRK: Neither are you.

DAVE: i was

DAVE: who fucking knows why

DAVE: but i was

DAVE: you killed him in cold blood

DAVE: he was pretty much me in another body

DAVE: you killed me dirk

DIRK: It’s what he would have wanted.

DAVE: congratulations

DAVE: you just used the cheesiest fucking line

DAVE: of course he wanted to be brutally murdered by his brother

Dirk groaned and kneeled in front of Dave, removing his triangular glasses. He grabbed Dave’s heart shaped ones and slid them off. He placed both hands onto the sarcastic boy’s face, the hair dye burning Dave’s nose. Dirk store at Dave.

DIRK: Look into my eyes.

Dave felt a slight pain as Dirk’s image faded away. He was in the middle of a forest. Soon figures around him started to focus, Dirk stood in front of him, his eyes brimmed with tears.  
Other figures appeared behind the young boy, all tricksters. They were all laughing and clapping as Dirk store at the sword in his hands. The grass crunched as he approached Dave. He was breathing heavily, as if he had been crying recently.  
He closed his eyes and wiped his face. Dave looked around nervously, examining the faces causing the uproar. His friends were there, Rose, Jade, even John. Someone else caught his eyes.  
A boy a bit shorter than Dirk was laughing. He took short breaks from cheering to brush the mint hair away from his heart shaped sunglasses. It was him.  
Dave tried to shout something to the imposter, but it wouldn’t come out. Lifted his hand to see fingerless leather gloves covering them. He was Dirk’s Bro. Finally, his lips moved and he spoke.

BRO: hey

His voice sounded much deeper, and had hint of sympathy in it. His mouth forcefully curled into a smile.

BRO: its okay lil dude

BRO: do it

BRO: do it for your big bro

BRO: itll be okay

Dirk gave off a small nodded, let out one more sniffle, and raised the sword with the blade pointing down.

DIRK: I’m sorry.

He thrust the sword down and everything went black.  
When everything came back to light, Dirk was still holding onto Dave’s face, his eyes were filled with tears and he was biting his lip.  
He dropped his shoulders and glared at the floor.

DIRK: It’s what he wanted…


End file.
